Stories to my brother 2
by Claus CarrotBoy
Summary: Story number two in wich Lucas tells a short tale to his brother Claus in order to make him fall asleep peacefully. The story one is in Spanish, but you don't necessarily have to read it to understand the number two so you can start reading right now. I tried my best in my english. So, I'm sorry if any little word doesn’t make sense. I am new here also.


Claus was insistent, he knew that his brother Lucas was tired and all of it was derived from the previous night in which the older twin refused to fall asleep and Lucas had to tell a story to get him to sleep. Attaining his goal, Lucas was finally able to rest, but not enough.

This time he have prepared himself to take a nap to recover energies and when he have finished doing all his duties at about four o'clock the day, He lied on his bed and closed his eyes for a short time.

"Lucas! I'm home!" Yelled His brother who had just arrived from his alleged date with Ninten. Claus was quite exasperated.

Lucas didn't even feel the urge to ask how Claus had gone and what had happened in his date. He just wanted to sleep and simply covered his head with a pillow complaining to his twin and turning to the opposite side of him.

"Are you falling asleep without me?" Asked the older brother, taking off the pillow that covered Lucas head.

"Lucas... I didn't slept either, don't be mean. Do you just worry about sleeping yourself? You're a bad brother, you should have waited for me."

"I was sleepy, I couldn't help it ... sorry. Are you going to lie down?"

"You must tell me a story, you know you promised me that. I'm not very good at falling asleep without your stories."

Lucas finally succumbed to the request of his irritating brother. He got up from his bed to grab his book and start a good story for him. "Please get on bed, will you?"

Claus squatted and settled into his bed, keeping absolute silence so that Lucas would begin his reading.

"Once Upon a time a young boy who wanted with all his heart and soul to learn to draw. His name was Lucas and he was fifteen years old--

"Lucas stop! you told me it would be something of me and Ninten next time!" Claus shouted.

"If you interrupt me again, I'm going to be angry, and I swear you don't want to meet me in anger, do you?."

Claus nodded.

Lucas wanted to learn to draw even more beautifully than his brother Claus did and for that he had been attending drawing classes for a very short time.

Unfortunately, this young boy didn't stand out among his fellows, they made fun of the way the blond drew and the truth was that he didn't do anything at all, no matter how hard he tried, all his efforts went straight to the can thrash.

Claus felt sorry for who he considered his little brother, Claus wanted to give him private lessons to motivate Lucas so that he didn't stop struggling.

The next day. Like all those days, it was already a routine, Lucas got up early so the private bus would not leave without him.

The young teacher Kumatora approached the drawing aspirant and asked for a meeting with him alone. Lucas wanted to die, he had a bad feeling.

They both walked away from everyone else before they started, enough to not be heard by anyone else.

"Lucas, I ... I do not want to be the one to tell you this, but you're not good for this, it's not your thing, you've been attending these classes for more than six months and you can't make any progress. I know it's up to you whether or not you want to keep coming and wasting your money on the cancellations of each month, but I'll tell you this is not your thing."

Lucas let out a few tears, he couldn't even think of an answer.

"I don't like others to make fun of you, I know you try hard, too much, but it is futile. Are you aware that the holidays are coming and I should do the final exam?"

Lucas' tears slowed at the news. "Final exam?"

"Yes. You have to show me your best drawing before the next forty days, if you can't with that I won't be able to graduate you."

That news broke the hopes of the young blond who decided to leave the classes forever from that very moment, he was never going to return.

Depressed and disappointed of himself, at the end of the classes Lucas went up for what he believed would be his last time on that bus that moved him from one place to another. Lucas leaned against the window and looked around to forget his sadness so that he could clear his mind even for a moment.

The bus made a short pause in a pass enabled for passers-by. Lucas noticed that a lot of baseball players were going down the street to get to the other side, he had never noticed that there was a baseball field right there. It was a big field and he stood for a while admiring it and then he saw a boy in the entrance, that boy had black hair and seemed exhausted like if he have played too much. The black haired boy was sitting on the pavement while he seemed to be expecting someone.

Lucas admired him, the boy unlike the others was tired and a dirty. By looking at him, Lucas knew that he was the one who tried hardest among all the players. Lucas pulled out his sketchbook and pencil to draw him immediately, but to his bad luck the bus started to advance and he could only make a couple of lines of drawing.

Throughout the rest of the day Lucss couldn't get out of his mind that cute lonely boy, a boy who was lonely like Lucas, maybe they had a certain similarity because Lucas was always alone with no one.

The blond boy returned to observe the little sketch that he did in his sketchbook, and prepared to go back to school with the intention of seeing that baseballist boy again and finishing that drawing, that same drawing that he decided would be his final test.

The next day, at the end of classes, Lucas saw the baseballist boy again and managed to draw one of his eyelids, it was not much, but enough considering that he would have to draw a small fraction of him every day before the final exam.

Day after day, Lucas continued to attend his classes and to see that young baseballist, who also began to deepen special feelings towards him, his smile fascinated the blond, everything was perfect for Lucas and more than once he considered getting off the bus to talk to him or draw him more closely, but Lucas' fear and timidity prevented it.

Lucas was in love with him, the best baseball player.

The time advanced quickly and the blond noticed that the final test was approaching, only remained four days and his portrait was not more than half. Lucas despaired, he didn't know what to do. If he couldn't finish it he would fail and he would be the laughingstock of the whole class.

Two days later, Lucas decided to do something very risky. The little boy let the bus that came always by him pass by, not attending the drawing classes, but entering to the baseball field with his booklet, ready to finish his drawing, but above all, to see more closely the owner of his heart, that handsome baseballist boy.

The players were already the majority in their places and Lucas sat in the first seats of the stands. The young baseballist boy was just coming into the field to train. Lucas felt his warm heart like exploding just by seeing him so closely.

He prepared his sketchbook to continue the portrait. Lucas was distracted from time to time, every time his favorite player made great plays. He was the best ... he and nobody else, no one was compared to him, the black haired boy was the best and the most beautiful of all for the little blond.

He could hear the breath of his companions cheering him on, his name was Ness ... Ness was the one who Lucas loved.

Lucas stood there until sunset, and all the baseball players and people that was there began to walk home.

At least the portrait was finished and as a result Lucas was very tired and hungry, Ness was in the doorway, as usual, sitting on the pavement as if waiting for someone. Lucas stayed a little longer to find out who Ness was waiting for every day.

After half an hour Ness stood up and returned to the field to continue training, he alone without anyone else. Night was peeking out and Ness remained training until eight o'clock.

Lucas waited for him and when he noticed that he was already marching, he decided to go home to rest. He realized that Ness only expected the others to leave for him to continue with his training, it was something he loved and he strove to be the best, that gave encouragement and motivation to the blond not to surrender.

The next day no one seemed to care what Lucas had missed. Not even the teacher was worried about him.

"Miss K-Kumatora ..." Lucas said with much nervousness.

"What's up Lucas"

"It's just that I ... I want to show you something, but at the same time I want it back, please don't get upset on me... it's very important to me what I'm going to show you." The young boy asked showing his finished drawing.

The teacher was speechless. What Lucas was showing her was a true beautiful portrait, she didn't believe it, she took it and examined it over and over.

"Please be careful with it!"

" You did it great! This drawing it's so beautiful, who is he?

"He's a baseballist boy I saw since very weeks... and I went to the baseball field yesterday and then I finished portraying him. His charisma captivated me from the beginning..." Lucas explained with a soft blush.

"Lucas, did you know that you're approved?"

"For real?!" The boy exclaimed, giving lots of small jumps because emotion.

"It's really the best job I've ever had seen here. Can I take a few photos?"

"Yes, of course..."

Lucas was very grateful to Ness, him had motivated the blond not to surrender, Lucas felt he owed Ness a lot and despite the classes were finished, Lucas still decided to get up early each day to go see Ness in their matches and training.

The blond boy always went with his sketchbook and pencils and in a few days Lucas had no more paper left to continue portraying or making a shawl of drawings of Ness.

Every morning Lucas went to see Ness, and stayed with him until dusk, Lucas proclaimed himself the fan number one of Ness ... although of that the young baseballist never found out. Despite Lucas was very happy thanks to him.

The end

"Lucas ... that's not the end, don't fool me ... tell me they stayed together, please."

"No, they didn't brother."

Claus felt a heavy lump in his throat. "I-I really like your stories, I think I got sleepy, thank you very much for telling me that nice story anyways. Goodnight Lucas."

Lucas also laid down in his bed, just like Claus.

"It's afternoon you silly."

"Yeah ... whatever... I'm sleepy already."

They both had a short period of silence.

"Lucas ..." Claus interrupted the silence.

"Yes?"

"You must leave your shyness appart you know... you must tell Ness what you feel for him."

"Oh, thank you, I'll try Claus, but later.."

" You're welcome, sleep well."

"You too, dream about Ninten."

"And you about Ness."

They both laughed together for a short time and then without realizing they fell asleep.


End file.
